


What you don't see, I do

by Krispybubba



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, How do I tag!!!!, M/M, Self-Insert, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, a teeny tiny bit of angst if you squint, and his sister is Priscilla the bard, in this Jaskier has a sister, kind of, maybe?? - Freeform, not bete read we go down as witchers, not much geraskier but wrote with it in mind, some not so epic fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispybubba/pseuds/Krispybubba
Summary: Manny believed Jaskier was an only child but sadly or so Jaskier though, was not the case. He had as a matter, of fact a, little sister called Pricilla. And it seemed her favourite pass time was to tease him. And what would she tease him about you might ask, well of this affection for a certain witcher of course!One of those people that thought Jaskier was an only child was this certain witcher know as Geralt of Rivia, so he was quite surprised when on one of his and Jaskiers journeys they bumped into Priscilla. Well to use the phrase bump into might be an understatement but will get to that later.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	What you don't see, I do

**Author's Note:**

> So a little back story to this mess of a fic before you read it so the tags make sense......
> 
> So I got this friend who we will call botchling, she is very shy and modest and don't like to bring attention to herself, but has the imagination of a fecking unicorn( whatever that means)  
> Soo a couple of weeks ago she just sat in my room and just spat out that if she was the director and casting agent and the writer of the switched series on Netflix she would have made me Priscilla( for those who do not know who she is plz google it its 4 am and I'm tired as shit) but in her adaptation, Priscilla would be Jaskier little sister... I might also add that my dear friend botchling did write a little snippet of this fic and that's when describing my personality I could not do that myself sadly my confidence in not that high yet! 
> 
> My first instinct was, of course, to laugh and be like yeah great sign me on( like the sarcastic ass I'm)
> 
> And then she begged me to sing a song from the witcher so I did that( even recorded it..... I blame corona quarantine)  
> And then she asked me with all the sweetness she could muster if I could write a fanfic..... about me being Priscilla.... and jaskiers sister ...  
> and what do I do? well I write one to her of course( again I blame self-quarantine boredom) in the middle of the fucking night....  
> and the weird part of it is that I could not stop writing it...
> 
> so... here I'm 4 am in my bed writing my first ever fic that is literally shit for a friend who had an idea.... and I thought he why not slap it on here, so to all that muster to read all this bullshit, enjoy the fic or not have another chapter will see if I posted it or not...
> 
> Anyway hope your doing well in these trying times and remember to wash your hands, much love <3

Manny believed Jaskier was an only child but sadly or so Jaskier though, was not the case. He had as a matter, of fact, a little sister called Pricilla or as Jaskier would call her prick-illa. It was not that he did not love her and he did so cherish his beloved sister it was just that she was extremely fucking annoying! Sure Pricilla was very loving and extremely caring and all other mushy things, but she was also very mature and did not let people stomp on her. Too Jaskier own surprise she could also be extremely silly, and it seemed her favourite pass time was to tease him. And what would she tease him about you might ask, well of this affection for a certain witcher of course!

One of those people that thought Jaskier was an only child was this certain witcher know as Geralt of Rivia, so he was quite surprised when on one of his and Jaskiers journeys they bumped into Priscilla. Well to use the phrase bump into might be an understatement but will get to that later.

They were riding into a little town, the name of the town was of no importance. An inn was their utmost priority right now, they had been on the road for several days and Geralt was quite fed up with Jaskier complaining.

"Finally! oh, have I ever been so happy to see a shitty little town,"  
exclaimed Jaskier happily defeated.

Geralt was also well not happy that would be an exaggeration but very relieved that he would be rid of the headache known as Jaskiers complaining.  
They found a quaint-looking little Inn and Geralt gave the stall boy some coin to tend to roach and then they made their way into the inn to get a decent meal and a room to stay for the night. 

When they entered the inn the warmth hit them in the face like a brick. Jaskier let out a content sigh and Geralt as always showed next to nothing emotional wise, but Jaskier could see that Geralt too was feeling relived. He could see how Geralt's stiff posture relaxed a bit, and his facial features softening. Jaskier did pride himself for noticing such things that the common eye would not, but he had indeed travelled with Geralt for a very long time so he had learned to decipher the man known as the White wolf.

It was a rather pleasant buzzing in the inn, people drinking and prattling it was quite cosy actually.

"We like to rent a room for the night," Geralt said in his usual gruff voice.

"Aye, yer jammy got one room left," said the man behind the counter.  
He was a friendly-looking fellow, a bald man in his fifties with a scruffy looking beard and a beer belly but with surprisingly kind eyes.

" Ey, are ye nae th' fellow who slew they drowners in Lochta?"  
before Geralt could answer Jaskier sprang into action sensing an opportunity, what this opportunity might lead to exactly Jaskier did not know, but he often just went with his gut instinct which sometimes was both a blessing and a curse.

" Oh yes, here before your eyes are the mighty Geralt of Rivia slayer of monster, Assassin of monstrosities, breaker of hearts and beds *wink *wink, THE WHI..." Jaskier shouted. 

"Enough Jaskier" Geralt growled.

The innkeeper looked at them both in amusement  
"weel A'm gled tae meet ye, and to honour such a hero why don't ye sit yourselves down and I'll bring both of ye something to eat and drink on the house O' coorse," said the innkeeper with yet again surprisingly much kindness in his eyes, tho the teasing tone was maybe a hint that he had ulterior motives to his kind gesture. But that was a problem for the future if it ever arose.

"Well we can't say no to such generosity thank you, kind sir," Jaskier said with as much flair as he could muster.

"Hmm," Geralt grunted in annoyance att Jaskier for making such a scene of everything.  
They paid the innkeeper for the room and went to find an empty table. Just as they sat down they heard a woman yelling"Please one more song"

"*Tsk, they must have a bard here, pity then they won't get to hear my newest masterpiece if they, of course, do not beg me to play, "Jaskier said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

The other bard in question answered the begging Patreon and a calm female voice said  
"I'm sorry to say that I must retire for the evening, my dear throat is in a dire need of some rest, however, I will be back tomorrow"

Jaskier recognised the voice as soon as he heard it.

"Ohh no no no shit, why here of all places?" Jaskier said in irritation and looking quite surprised at that too.

Geralt looked at Jaskier with a quizzical eyebrow, why this sudden discomfort? Geralt strong suit admittedly was not emotions but when you travel as much as you do with one person you pick up on stuff even if you are as dense as a certain witcher is.

Maybe it had something to do with the other bard? An old lover or a rival maybe, Geralt thought. Not that he cared or anything but he would like to have some blessed silence, so if they solve this, whatever this was. Maybe he would have some peace.  
Geralt looked over to where the other bard was standing, He saw a young woman may be in her early 20s. She had short dark brown nearly black hair with bangs almost down to her eyes that what Geralt could see was very bright green, average height, a bit chubby and dressed in a light yellow doublet like tunic with puffy sleeves that was tucked into a pair of matching high waisted pants.

just as Geralt was about to turn his attention back to Jaskier he heard a high pitch shrill I guess is the best way to describe it. And the next thing he sees is the female bard running towards them, more precisely at Jaskier. So Geralt had been right, now was just the question of why this woman causes some kind of stress in Jaskier. 

Speaking of the bard he had also heard the high pitch noise and knew exactly what it meant. He looked up from his hands were he minutes ago had buried his face to brace himself for the inevitable. And the next thing that happens is that Jaskier is trapped in chest crushing hug almost falling off his chair.

"JASKI! , it's soooo good to see you!" The female bard said with what sounded like a mix between genuine happiness and somehow a bit sarcasm. 

"OwoWow! Why must you always greet me like this? don't answer that, I know its to humiliate me!" Jaskier said while trying to rid himself from the iron grip he was currently in.

" oohh, semes like all your travelling finally has given you something behind that cranium of yours!"She said as she finally realised him from her grip. 

Geralt sat there while the two bards had what he thought was some kind of reunion. Not thinking anything of it only that he wishes this banter of theirs would dissipate soon before his headache makes a comeback. Altho, he would never admit it to anyone he was kind off relived that this lady seemed to harbour no ill will towards Jaskier.

"Well?" The female bard said.

"Well, what?" Jaskier said straightening out his doublet in irritation. 

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend?" the female bard said gesturing to Geralt 

"pffff, do I have to?" Jaskier said pouting like a child asked to go fetch some water.

Jaskier, as stated before, truly did love his sister and was partially just pulling her leg, but he also kind of did not want Geralt to ever meet his sister because he did not think Geralt's temper could handle in a why two Jaskier. 

"of course not, I¨ll just do it myself then," She said as she reached her hand to greet Geralt 

Geralt took her hand and shake it slightly, to be honest, he was a bit surprised that she so liberally offered her hand. Others just stare at him in horror and would never dare to touch him. 

" The names Priscilla, Priscilla Agnes Pankratz, to be exact "

Oh, that's why she wasn't afraid of him, she was related to the other stupid enough human to ever dare be this close to a witcher without being forced.

" Yes, you have been blessed to meet what our parents would call, ahh what was it again, an annoying little parasite? Jaskier said feeling how the tension he had felt before starting to disappear and be replaced with actual delight to see his sister again. 

Geralt can't remember that Jaskier has ever spoken of a sister before, but then again Geralt probably had not listened nor had he asked if Jaskier had any siblings. At that thought, Geralt felt a little knot of was that? guilt? in his stomach. He had not been a very good friend to Jaskier, maybe he should try a little bit more.  
Geralt was shocked at himself for suddenly having these sentimental thoughts in his head that he did not notice when the innkeeper himself came out with their food and drink.  
Jaskier thanked the innkeeper for both of them and started to devour his meal. 

"Take it is easy Jaskier or you're bound to choke," Pricilla said, who had seated herself next to Jaskier. 

Geralt snaped back reality and started to eat his food too. 

"So even tho you did not introduce yourself I know who you are, my brother gushes about you in every letter he sends me so it's hard to forget, " Pricilla said taking a sip out of Jaskier beer.

At that Jaskier ears went hot and he was sure he was blushing and he was right he was indeed blushing. He did not know why it was no secret he admired Geralt, for heaven's sake he wrote songs about him idolising him. So why did he blush at that comment? A snary comment from his sister snapped him back to reality.

"Are you choking like I said you were gonna do or did I just embarrass you in front of your mighty hero?" she said giving him a snarky smile full of love of course.

Jaskier waved his hand to his throat and coughed " just a piece of meat stuck in my throat" he said. he would never show any signs that he might have blushed at that kind of comment. 

"Yeah right," said Priscilla not believing her brother at all, if it was one thing Jaskier sucked at it was lying, and shutting up and many more things but that's a whole book in it of its self.

Priscilla was just about to ask Geralt the oh so talkative witcher why he and her brother had come to the lovely little town of Birka when three burly looking men approached their table.


End file.
